You'll Be In My Heart
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana.  23rd in the "And Then There Were Four" series. The girls welcome the new additions to their family.


Title: You'll Be In My Heart

Series: And Then There Were Four (#23)

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee.

Rating: R

Summary: The girl's welcome the new additions to their family.

___"You'll be in my heart. _

___Yes, you'll be in my heart._

___From this day on, _

___Now and forever more._

___You'll be in my heart, _

___No matter what they say, _

___You'll be in my heart, always."_

___-August 2017-_

_"__I can't believe that we're doing this," Santana says as she waits for the doctor with her girlfriends._

_"__We're going to have a baby," Brittany smiles. _

_"__Okay. Let me rephrase this. I can't believe that you all talked me into doing this first." _

_"__Santana," Rachel starts, "you knew we all agreed to try for our first baby around this time. And since Quinn still isn't ready and Brittany and I are too busy with work, you knew it was going to be you. We'll all good to go. Kurt already gave his donation. Everything's mixed and ready to go."_

_"__Santana," Quinn soothes. "We don't have to do this now if you don't want to. We can wait."_

___But, after seeing Rachel's and Brittany's faces drop when Quinn mentioned waiting, Santana sighs. "No. We'll do this now. I want to do this."_

___After the doctor came in and performed the procedure, they all lay home in bed around Santana, waiting to see if the implantation would take._

_…_

___-May 25, 2018-_

_"__I'm going to kill you all. Seriously, dead. Quinn, why the fuck didn't you say that this hurts so fucking much," Santana screams as she waits in the room with Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt. Mami and Papi Lopez, Sue, Jackson, Elias, Stephanie, Lucas, and Burt Hummel are all heading to the hospital from their hotels so they can be there when Santana gives birth._

_"__You didn't ask," Quinn jokes as Santana scowls at her. _

_"__Seriously going to kill you all. I hate you right now."_

_"__S," Brittany begins to cry, but Rachel wraps her arms around the tall blonde girl._

_"__She doesn't mean it, Brit-Brit." Rachel soothes. "She just in pain."_

_"__Seriously, I should tape this," Kurt laughs. "I'd win ten thousand dollars."_

_"__Watch it Hummel," Santana scolds. "You're just as much to blame here."_

_"__You asked me to do this."_

___Santana growls at Kurt and he cowers behind Quinn. "You did this before. Help her not be so scary."_

_"__I'm sorry," Quinn says, "which one of those things do you want me to do because one will take a lot longer than the other. I'm talking years here."_

_"__Not funny, Quinn," Santana yells at her again._

_"__Seriously," Kurt asks, "is this how she is at three o'clock in the morning every day?"_

_"__No," Brittany answers. "She's usually sleeping or having sex at that time. She's normally a lot nicer."_

_"__I'm sorry, B," Santana apologizes, "but this fucking hurts."_

_"__Can you give her an epidural," Rachel requested. One of the nurses just nodded and went to get it._

_"__She's only in the early stages of labor," Quinn tells the rest of the group. "This is going to take a while."_

___Sixteen hours later, an exhausted Santana gave birth to a seven pound, 3 ounce baby boy that the girls name Michael Javier Lopez. She quickly breastfeeds him, before allowing their parents to come in to the room and see the baby. _

___When the rest of the family is finally allowed in, they all take turns cooing and holding baby Michael. _

_"__There's your one Latino baby," Santana tells her parents who just smile at her._

_"__So, when do we expect the next one," Sue pushes._

___Brittany just looks down and Quinn goes to hold her. _

_"__We're working on it," Rachel informs their families. _

_"__I can't conceive," Brittany cries. "We tried twice already and I can't."_

_"__Shh," Quinn soothes, "we'll keep trying."_

_"__Come here, little girl," Sue tells Brittany. Quinn gives the crying blonde to her mother. "It's the polycystic, isn't it? That's what's making it harder?" Brittany nods. "You'll get your baby, I promise. You're a Sylvester. We never give up. But, remember you still have one beautiful little boy, now. And even if you can conceive right away, you always have little Mikey." Brittany smiles and Burt hands off the baby to her. The blonde walks over with her son to Santana and sits on the bed next to her. Rachel and Quinn hover around both sides of bed and smile. They will keep trying with Brittany, because she's been determined to get pregnant since her choreography contract expired in March. But, for now, their son is perfect._

_…_

___-June 9, 2018-_

___Rachel doesn't pray much. That's usually Quinn's thing. It's about two weeks since Michael was born and everything has gone smoothly. They moved into their new apartment, which happened to be a three bedroom, two bath in the same building. They figured they could use the extra room for Mike and use the other as a spare until the other children are born. The rent isn't that much more, and between Rachel's Broadway income, and Quinn's hospital pay, they can more than afford it. They still have money saved away, but they are keeping Brittany's pay from her work choreographing musicals for more implantation attempts. _

___All is going well, but today is Brittany's birthday, and all the blonde wants is to conceive. Fortunately, they have an appointment with the fertility doctor to try another round of in-vitro today. Rachel just prays that this time it will take and blonde dancer will have a very memorable birthday. _

___Rachel and Quinn take Brittany to the doctor, while Santana stays home with Michael. _

_"__Hey, Mijo," Santana coos at her son. She's really taken to motherhood. She might have given her girlfriends a hard time about this in the past, but she can't imagine her life without her little boy now. "Mommy B is hopefully going to give you a little brother or sister, would you like that?" Michael just smiles at his Mommy S. "I'll take that as a yes. Good, because I really want this for her too. She's too good a person not to get this."_

___Later that night, as Rachel is trying to put Michael to sleep, she is startled by a scream that erupts from the bathroom. Michael starts to cry and Rachel, Quinn, and Santana all head to see what's going on with Brittany._

_"__I'm pregnant," the tall blonde cheers. Rachel just smiles and tries to settle Michael as Santana and Quinn embrace Brittany. _

_"__Happy birthday, Baby," Santana says kissing Brittany. "And after Baby Girl sings Mikey to sleep, we'll celebrate properly."_

_…_

___-March 2019-_

___Brittany is anxious. It's been nine months and she's ready to deliver her baby girl. Yes, Brittany is having a girl. They found that out at their ultrasound months ago. Baby Michael is going to be a big brother at just 10 months, and the girls couldn't be more excited. Her mother even flew in from Ohio, to be there for her. Brittany secretly thinks that she's extremely pleased to be a biological grandmother, but no matter her reason, it's still good to have her there. She wishes that Stephanie and her dad could be there, or even the Lopezes and Berrys, but they were all too busy to fly out to New York._

___She has been feeling a weird cramping all day though. But, it is getting more insistent and frequent and is starting to annoy the heck out of her. Luckily, Mikey was playing with his Grandma Sue so she didn't have to worry about him. Today, Santana is in the library studying for her law school classes, Quinn at work, and Rachel performing at her show, she is pretty much left alone for a bit. And the quiet is good every now and then. _

___Brittany is about to get up out of bed, when she realizes that she wet. She immediately freaks out. _

_"__Mom," she calls out to Sue._

___Her mother quickly runs in the room with Michael on her hip. "What's wrong?"_

_"__I'm wet. I don't know what happened."_

_"__Okay, honey. I think your water broke. I'm going to call a cab. We're heading to the hospital. I'll call Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Kurt on the way."_

___Quinn met them at the hospital and Santana and Kurt came in while they were settling Brittany into a bed. _

_"__Rachel called," Santana says. "She's in the middle of the show and the director won't let her understudy go on. She promises to be here as soon as she gets out."_

_"__I want Ray Bear," Brittany whines. _

_"__I know. She'll be here soon."_

_"__It's hurts."_

___Quinn turns to one of the nurses and she just nods and goes for the epidural. _

___When Rachel arrives two hours later, Brittany wants the petite brunette to give her the strength to give birth. Finally after everything the blonde dancer gives birth to Sara Hailie Jansen on March 10, which also happens to be Quinn's birthday. _

_ …_

___-October 12, 2020-_

___When Rachel's contract expired in January the girls knew that it was time for Rachel to have a baby. Michael was twenty months old and Sara was only ten months, but the girls were ready for the new baby. _

___Kurt was more than willing to give another donation to the girls. His view on it was that the more kids they have, the more grandchildren his dad has without actually doing any work. That worked well for him, because he was plenty busy working on becoming a fashion designer. Sure, he was working under designers at point, but he knew that if he kept at it, his time will come when he make his big break and be famous for his owns designs._

___So, Rachel conceived and had an easy pregnancy until about a week before her due date. The baby breached, spinning around feet first as opposed to the head. Rachel's doctor recommended that Rachel go for a cesarean section, and she reluctantly agreed that it was better for the baby. So, they schedule an appointment on Rachel's due date for the C-section._

___But, when they go to the hospital next week, Rachel's blood pressure is sky-rocketing and the doctor insists that they induce labor and get the baby out now. As they pull Rachel into delivery, the nurses stop Brittany, Santana, and Quinn from entering._

_"__I'm sorry," the nurse told them, "But, I can only allow the father in for the operation." _

_"__But, we're the mothers, too," Brittany cries. Quinn holds Brittany with a look a fury on her face._

_"__That's bullshit. This is our kid and our wife in there," Santana yells. _

___But the nurse was adamant about it. "I'm sorry. It's hospital policy. Also, I need to find Miss Berry's next of kin, in case something goes wrong."_

_"__That's us," Quinn says. _

_"__I'm sorry, but she has it listed as Elias and Jackson Berry."_

_"__That's bullshit," Santana yells again._

_"__Santana, language," Quinn scolds, gesturing to their children. _

_"__But, she's our wife," Brittany begs. _

_"__I'm sorry, but New York doesn't recognize group marriage," the nurse informs them calmly. If it was just one of you, New York would recognize it and you'd be allowed in, but I'm sorry I can't."_

___Quinn sighs. "Elias and Jackson are on their way from the hotel now." Quinn pulls Brittany to sit down by their children._

_"__Wait, Nurse Brenda," Santana stops her. "Tell Kurt to man up. Rachel's probably scared and he has to be there for her since I can't. Tell him that if he doesn't he has to answer to Santana. He'll know what it means." _

___Sue, Jackson, Elias arrive fifteen minutes later and they all wait in the waiting room for news. _

_"__Mama S," Michael asks. "Where's Mama R?_

___Santana pulls her son onto her lap. "Mijo, remember how I told you that you were going to have a new sister and that she was growing in Mommy Rachel's belly. Well, the doctors just have to get her out of Mommy Rachel."_

_"__Why are Mama Q and Mama B crying?"_

_"__They're just not used to being without Mommy Rachel for so long."_

_"__Mama R, okay?"_

_"__You're Mommy Rachel is tough, she'll be okay. I promise. Te amo, Mike."_

_"__Love you, Mama S."_

___A while later the doctor came through the door. Sue took Sara and Michael as the three girls and Jackson and Elias headed towards him. _

_"__Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl. She should be in the nursery shortly."_

_"__What about Rachel," Quinn demanded. _

_"__She had a lot of blood loss during the surgery. It took a lot to calm her down, beforehand. We're giving her a transfusion. Right now, she's stable and if everything stays that way, you should be able to see her in an hour or so." They thanked the doctor, and headed to the nursery with Sue and the kids._

_"__Look, Sara," Quinn says as she holds the little girl up. "That's your new baby sister."_

_"__Hey," Kurt interrupts. "I'm sorry, but the nurses want to know the baby's name."_

___Brittany smiles at him. "Alexandra Lynn Berry." Kurt just smiles at them before turning to leave, but Santana catches him before he gets too far._

_"__Wait," she asks, out of earshot of the children. "How was she?"_

_"__She wanted you. She wanted all of you. She scared me. She wouldn't hold still for the doctors. And then finally when she did. There was so much blood, Santana. I didn't think she'd make it. But, I told her that she couldn't die. I'd told her that you'd kill me if I let you die on my watch. She just laughed and fought for you guys the whole way. But, they took the baby away from her right after because they had to sow her up and stuff. She was upset over that, too. I calmed her down though. I did my best to take care of your girl, I promise."_

_"__Thanks."_

___An hour later, they were allowed to see Rachel, who was proudly bottle feeding Alex. She wanted to breastfeed, but the doctors wouldn't let her so soon after the operation. Quinn and Santana lifted Mike and Sara onto the bed so they could better see baby Alex. _

___Quinn leans over to whisper in Rachel's ear. "Don't scare us like that again. I love you." Rachel just smiles back at her and Brittany and Santana._

_…_

___-August 2023-_

___It takes Quinn a little more time to be ready to have another child. In February of 2022, she decides that she ready and in November, she conceives on her first try with in-vitro. _

___Kurt is the father yet again, and this time he secretly hopes that the child looks more like him that the others do. Michael has Santana's dark skin, and hair. His eyes are Kurt's light brown as opposed to Santana's darker brown. He is built like Kurt, skinny and not built to show a lot of muscle. Sara has Brittany bright blue eyes and blonde hair. But, Sara's hair is a little darker than Brittany's, no doubt thanks to Kurt's dark hair. She is also short for her age, which is not a trait she inherited from her tall dancer mother. And the only thing Alex inherited from Kurt is her nose. Otherwise, she is the spitting image of Rachel, with her tan skin and dark hair down to her diva-like tendencies. Santana jokes that Alex is worse than Rachel, because she inherited being a diva from Rachel and Kurt. _

___Quinn gave birth on August 17____th____ to Christian Julian Fabray without any complications and everyone couldn't be happier. The little boy was born with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Kurt snapped a quick picture on his camera phone to send to his dad, Jackson and Elias, Sue, Lucas, and Mami Lopez. They were all thrilled by their latest grandchild. _

___Back in Lima, Sue Sylvester knocks on the door of the Fabray residence. When Judy answers it, Sue shoves two printed out pictures in her face. "That little baby with brown hair is Quinn's biological son, Christian," Sue tells her. "This other picture with him and the three other children, those are Quinn's kids. All of them. They might not be biologically hers, but they still belong to her as much of Chris does. This is her family with Santana, Rachel, and Brittany. There is so much love there and you should ashamed not to be a part of it." Sue leaves the pictures with Judy and turns to walk away, smiling as she can feel the other blonde woman's regret._


End file.
